


A Book at Bedtime

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's research doesn't just extend to archaeology and linguistics.





	A Book at Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Good evening Doctor Jackson," Colonel Jack O'Neill said, taking off his sunglasses, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the gloom of the apartment block landing.

"Good evening Colonel O'Neill, come in please," Daniel Jackson replied pleasantly, holding the door open to allow his guest to enter his home.

Once over the threshold, the polite demeanor of both men changed dramatically. Daniel kicked the door shut, while Jack dropped the overnight bag he was carrying and the two men fell into each other's arms, kissing hungrily.

"God, I've missed you so much!" Jack murmured once the need to breathe parted them, as he wrapped his arms around his lover's body, reacquainting himself with the feel of his lover.

"I sort of figured that one out for myself, Jack!" Daniel laughed softly against a broad shoulder, his own actions mirroring Jack's. "You come over, straight off the plane from Washington, no doubt as you're still in your class A's, and try to hug the stuffing out of me the moment you get through the door!"

"Always said you were the smart one," Jack noted, nuzzling against Daniel's throat. "Yet your analysis is flawed in that my intentions towards you involve more than just hugging you."

"I'm hoping that they are but first, you're going to get changed, we're going to have dinner, and you're going to tell me all about what happened in Washington. I'll bring you up to speed on what's been happening back at base," Daniel explained, letting his hands stroke over Jack's back, drifting under his jacket to grab at his six.

"Sounds like a plan, but I have a better one," Jack explained with a leer.

"Oh no, you are not doing me up against the door!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Who said anything about me doing you? I was kinda hoping that you'd be doing me," Jack wheedled, rubbing up against his lover.

Daniel closed his eyes, mentally cursing his body for its enthusiastic response to Jack's suggestion. It was a wonderful idea and he had missed Jack terribly while he'd been in Washington for the yearly round of budget negotiations for the past week. It had been tough on the both of them; they had only been together for a few scant weeks before Washington called; barely enough time for them to scratch the surface of discovering pleasures of each other's bodies.

"Later, Jack," Daniel sighed, pulling out of the embrace, but not before dropping a gentle kiss on his lover's cheek.

"You're a hard man Daniel Jackson," Jack mourned, letting Daniel out of his arms.

"You have no idea how right you are Jack!" Daniel returned with a smile. He tugged at his jeans, letting his body rearrange itself, before turning away from his lover and walking back into the kitchen where he had left dinner cooking. "Make yourself comfortable, dinner will be ready soon." He directed.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" Jack asked, admiring the tall, lithe form that walked ahead of him as he picked up his overnight bag. Daniel was dressed comfortably in jeans that were faded and soft with age, a white cotton shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to reveal strong arms, and collar undone baring a very kissable throat. Jack peered down and yes, bare feet too. What a beautiful sight to come home to!

"Thank you," Daniel replied with a heart stopping smile. "Dinner will be ready soon, so get changed!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jack replied before sticking his tongue out. 

"Watch it or I'll give you something else to do with that tongue, " Daniel threatened.

"Oh please?" Jack taunted with a leer. 

"Jack!" Daniel cried, a blush staining his cheeks "Just go get changed would ya?"

Walking through Daniel's living room, up the 'stairs' to Daniel's bedroom, Jack dropped the bag onto the bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pale green shirt to change into. Moving over to the closet he finagled a hanger to place his class A's on. As he did so, his glance chanced upon Daniel's bedside table. He slid his jacket off his shoulders, placing it on the bed with the borrowed hanger, before settling down next to the table so he could investigate closer. He thought he'd seen something that he wasn't expecting.

The first thing that Jack picked up was a book. It was a hardcover, its dust jacket proclaiming it to be a text on the Pharonic Cults of Ancient Egypt. _Only Daniel could regard such a topic as bedside reading._ He smiled, thinking of his lover as he turned the tome in his hands. Jack placed the book carefully on the bed, mindful of his lover's views on books and their treatment. The last thing he wanted tonight was his love being angry at him for such a small misdemeanor as not treating his books with the care they deserved. Jack knew that a pissy Daniel could be fun, but he had other plans for tonight. 

The next item that Jack picked up made him catch his breath. His eyes hadn't been deceiving him; he really had seen it, tucked under the book. It was a half full tube of lubricant. Jack felt himself grow hot, blood rushing south to engorge him even further. Daniel and he had only been together for a few weeks but much of that time had been spent together, usually at Jack's, in bed, getting all hot, sticky, and naked. There was a similar tube to this in his bedside drawer that had been put to very good use as they both realized that someone else's right hand could be even lots more pleasurable than their own.

Jack closed his eyes, remembering their last night together before he flew out to Washington. He'd cooked dinner for them both and once they'd eaten, Daniel had taken him by the hand, led him into his bedroom and they made love fully for the first time that night. The sensual memory of that first time was one that he revisited each night before he went to sleep while staying in an upscale Washington hotel; hopefully the hotel cleaning staff didn't examine the bed linens too closely. And now he was back with his lover to create new memories.

"Jack? Dinner's ready when you are," Daniel stated, standing in the door way of his bedroom, glancing over at his lover. His eyes caught what Jack had in his hand and the book resting next to him on the bed. "Oh."

"Just give me a moment," Jack said, standing up and placing the tube back onto the table.

"Um - perhaps I should explain-" Daniel began, dropping his eyes shyly as he fussed with Jack's jacket, placing it on the hanger and hooking it onto the bureau handle.

"Daniel, there isn't anything you need to explain about," Jack noted, sitting back down again. "It's perfectly alright to... er 'entertain' yourself when you're on your own. Lord knows I did when I was in Washington," he explained wryly. "I missed you. A lot."

"Well, both the book and the... um... tube... are there for research purposes, Jack," Daniel explained as he sat down next to his love, book in hand.

"Research purposes?" Jack parroted, feeling as if he was only hearing half the conversation.

"Uh huh. Slip the cover off and you'll understand," Daniel said, handing the book to him. Jack did as he was told, what he saw was not what he was expecting, not by a long shot.

"'The Joy of Gay Sex?'" he read aloud, surprise coloring his voice as he turned the book in his hands. "Daniel this is..." his voice trailing off

"As I said, research," Daniel replied with a wide smile. "Jack, remember I told you, when we first got together that I had been doing some research on what we could do together?" he explained, gesturing to the book in front of him. "Well, that's my research! I swapped the cover with one of my other books so if anyone saw it, they wouldn't think anything of it."

Jack finally got his voice back. "I thought you meant reading Plato and all those dead Greek guys, not something like this!" He glanced again at the book as if it was something that was going to bite him. "This all looks a little too advanced for me," he explained to his lover wryly.

"Jack, you'd be surprised, trust me!" Daniel replied, taking the book out of Jack's hands and placing it back onto the bed, before taking one of Jack's hands into his own. "Besides, I haven't been able to get very far into the book as I keep getting distracted," he explained, blushing as he did so.

"Distracted by what?" Jack asked, stroking the soft skin of his lover's hand, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, this has been my bedtime reading for the last couple of weeks. I'd be lying in bed, wearing my pyjama pants and nothing else and... well... the descriptions and images get me hard. Especially when I think of doing those things with you," Daniel whispered, voice made rough with arousal. "I think of you naked and aroused in my arms, pushing my pants down slowly, kissing my skin as you do so, wantonly suggesting that we do some of the things what I've read about and I have to do something about it." 

"So what do you do about it?" Jack growled, his voice husky with need, having a pretty good idea but needing to hear his lover tell him.

"I push my covers down, slide my pants off, so I'm lying naked, propped against the pillows, and I... touch myself." Daniel explained, leaning into Jack, voice dropping to an erotic whisper. "Just gentle strokes against my skin but I fantasize that it's you touching me-" 

"Touching you where?" Jack asked, falling under a spell of seduction from Daniel's words and voice.

"My mouth, throat, and nipples before caressing lower to take my hardness in hand. I think about how gentle and passionate you are with me and how wonderful you make me feel," he explained as Jack reached out to stroke his bare arms.

"It doesn't take me that long to get so hard that I need to touch myself, yet in my fantasies, you're touching me, it's your slicked hand that's stroking me, making me wanton, whispering dirty words and lewd desires aloud."

"Jeez Daniel! Next time I get dragged off to Washington, phone sex is certainly on the menu," Jack sighed, shamelessly enjoying this naughty side of his lover, hands moving upwards to stroke the younger man's nape and touch the lips that had been playing a starring role in the fantasies that had been sending him off to dreams this last week.

"I think I can do that," Daniel replied softly before Jack pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

"All of that just from reading?" Jack asked, when oxygen deprivation broke the lip lock, his arms still wrapped around Daniel.

"Well, from conducting book research actually," Daniel replied, looking as aroused as Jack knew he himself was. "I have some rather interesting theories that I wish to prove and with the assistance of the right person..." he stated, trailing off, his hands tangling into Jack's shirt, unknotting his tie in the process.

"Are you offering the position to me?" Jack asked, glancing down at the wandering hands. "If you are, then I accept. But didn't you mention something about dinner being ready?" 

"Typical!" Daniel hooted. "If it's not your libido leading you around it's your stomach!" 

"Hey - you know the Air Force! The flight was so cheap they didn't serve any food!" Jack grumbled.

"Well, dinner can wait - it's pasta and salad. It will do either hot or cold. And before you say anything about your weight, you're going to need the energy for our 'research'," Daniel noted, pushing Jack onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.

"And our first topic for discussion is..." Jack asked, pulling the younger man down on top of him.

"Page fourty-twoooo...." 

*fini*


End file.
